


La vigilia della vigilia dell'Ultimo dell'Anno

by Lory221B



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lory221B/pseuds/Lory221B
Summary: Oswald è il miglior stilista di Gotham e Jim il suo fedele cliente





	La vigilia della vigilia dell'Ultimo dell'Anno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lerychan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerychan/gifts).



« Di nuovo dal sarto? Ti tratti bene » affermò Harvey.

« Non è semplicemente una sartoria. È un atelier » rispose distrattamente Jim, mentre controllava i capelli allo specchio, anche se non era certo che il signor Cobblepot notasse qualcosa di diverso dal suo abbigliamento.

« Già, “ _Atelier Van Dahl_ ”, giusto un po’ altisonante. E caro »

« Harvey, dove vuoi arrivare? E poi mi fanno un buon prezzo » rispose vago.

« Farebbero un buon prezzo anche a me se lo stilista e figlio del proprietario, si illuminasse di immenso al mio ingresso. Invece quando vengo con te mi guarda come se potessi macchiargli di ketchup i suoi preziosi abiti »

Jim scoppiò a ridere, in effetti Oswald e Harvey non sembravano andare tanto d’accordo « Forse perché sei entrato con un sandwich nel suo atelier. E comunque non mi guarda in nessun modo, è solo gentile »

« Sicuro, per questo vai ogni settimana a comprare qualcosa. Non per vederlo ma per essere trattato con gentilezza » lo punzecchiò Bullock, ma Jim non era in vena di raccogliere la provocazione. Non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa lo attirasse tanto nel sig. Cobblepot ma già l’idea di rivederlo lo rendeva più felice.

« Buona giornata, Harvey » fece dandogli una vigorosa pacca sulla schiena.

« Un suggerimento, chiedigli di uscire prima di restare senza soldi »

***** * *****

Oswald Cobblepot stava abbaiando gli ordini alle sarte dell’atelier, erano molto indietro con la preparazione degli abiti per le feste e rischiavano di non riuscire a far fronte alle consegne entro il 31 dicembre. Si sedette spossato su una delle poltroncine riservate ai clienti; da quando aveva preso in mano le redini dell’atelier, gli affari erano raddoppiati ma aveva preteso troppo dai suoi impiegati e nonostante avesse disegnato i più innovativi modelli di abiti da sera di Gotham, rischiava che restassero soltanto dei bozzetti sul suo tavolo da lavoro. Si massaggiò per un attimo le tempie, cercando di rilassarsi prima di tuffarsi in un’altra sessione di tagli e cuci per supportare le sarte e finire prima il lavoro.

« Emh, disturbo? »

Oswald aprì gli occhi al suono di quella voce familiare e sfoggiò un sincero e affettuoso sorriso.

Oswald cercava di essere affabile con tutti i clienti, cortese anche quando non se lo meritavano, come con quel Maroni, un soggetto volgare e senza gusto ma che comportava un bel giro d’affari, ma per Jim Gordon aveva una particolare predilezione. Qualcuno avrebbe detto una cotta ma Oswald provava a non indugiare in simili pensieri, Jim Gordon era troppo al di fuori della sua portata per poter essere lontanamente interessato a lui. Era bello, un tipo alla Paul Newman ed era gentile e spiritoso; ogni volta che entrava nel suo atelier sembrava illuminarlo e lo faceva sempre più spesso, veniva quasi ogni settimana. La prima volta era stata per un abito per una cena con la fidanzata Barbara Kean, ora ex fidanzata come aveva appreso, con poco dispiacere, dai pettegolezzi dello jet set. Molte settimane dopo era ritornato per una camicia, e poi una cravatta, un paio di scarpe, una sciarpa. Il sig. Van Dahl aveva notato degli incredibili sconti che il figlio applicava sugli acquisti del detective Gordon e sperava che prima o dopo trovasse il coraggio di invitarlo almeno a bere un caffè.

 Oswald si alzò in piedi e strinse calorosamente la mano del poliziotto.

« Jim, che piacere vederti. Cosa posso fare per te? » chiese, cercando di trattenere l’emozione e mettendo da parte ogni pensiero sugli abiti da confezionare per Capodanno.

« Io, ecco… » iniziò a rispondere mentre i loro occhi si incontravano « devo andare alla festa organizzata dal Sindaco, il 29 dicembre. Sarà una noia ma devo essere impeccabile »

« Quella specie di vigilia della vigilia dell’ultimo dell’anno? Anch’io vado a quella festa » sorrise, perché anche lui temeva che la festa sarebbe stata una noia, invece ora stava immaginando di incontrare Jim al ricevimento, trovarsi casualmente sotto il vischio et voilà.

« Oh, beh allora ci vedremo lì. Ci vai con qualcuno? » chiese, cercando di mostrarsi indifferente alla risposta. Oswald si era spostato verso gli abiti da sera per scegliere una giacca per Jim e per poco non inciampò nel tappeto del negozio quando sentì quella domanda.

« Io, n-no, verrò assieme ai miei genitori »

« Io verrò con il mio collega » affermò, iniziando a indossare la giacca che Oswald gli stava porgendo. Con la coda dell’occhio aveva visto che costava uno sproposito, quasi quanto il suo intero stipendio del mese. Iniziò a sentirsi un idiota, Harvey aveva ragione, non aveva senso trovare una scusa per vederlo, doveva chiedergli di uscire e basta.

« Spero che il tuo collega trovi qualcosa da mettere che non sia macchiato » affermò Oswald sparendo dietro uno stender.

Jim rise e prima che potesse aggiungere qualcosa, Oswald riapparì e gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi.

« Puoi provarti i pantaloni da abbinare in camerino, la giacca è perfetta » affermò con un sorriso, accarezzandogli le braccia per sistemare meglio il vestito. Jim si diresse verso il camerino, un po’ agitato, cosa poteva dire? “Il vestito lo compro a rate e intanto vorresti uscire con me?” La prima volta che si era recato all’atelier era stato gentilmente “finanziato” dalla sua ex fidanzata e le volte successive aveva cercato pezzi che potessero rientrare nelle sue finanze, ma non poteva di certo chiedere un sconto del 70% sull’abito.

Mentre si osservava infelicemente allo specchio del camerino, sentì che Oswald stava parlando con una donna. Sbirciò, aprendo piano la porta del camerino e capì che doveva essere la madre. Sembrava fossero nel mezzo di una discussione e Oswald stava sbuffando e alzando contemporaneamente gli occhi al Cielo. Aveva trovato curioso che Oswald portasse il cognome della madre e non del padre, ma Barbara gli aveva spiegato che i genitori del sig. Elijah Van Dahl avevano osteggiato la relazione tra Gertrude Kapelput e il figlio e avevano finito per lasciarsi. Fortunatamente, qualche anno dopo, Elijah aveva scoperto che Gertrude aveva avuto un figlio da lui e si era “liberato” dell’influenza dei genitori sposando Gertrude.

Richiuse la porta del camerino prima che si accorgessero di essere spiati e aspettò che Oswald venisse a chiedere come stesse andando la prova dell’abito, ma cinque minuti dopo una voce diversa lo invitò a uscire.

Jim aprì la porta e si trovò davanti, quello che doveva essere l’assistente di Oswald, un uomo calvo in un elegante completo nero.

« Il sig. Cobblepot si scusa ma è dovuto andare via di corsa. Problemi personali »

Jim non trattenne un’espressione delusa e anche un po’ preoccupata.

« Niente di serio, amico. Comunque cosa ne pensi del completo? »

Jim si osservò allo specchio, era magnifico ma continuava a costare uno sproposito e visto che Oswald non c’era, tanto valeva rimandare ogni acquisto in un altro momento.

« Il sig. Cobblepot mi ha detto che sarebbe lieto di regalarglielo, come un presente per Natale in ritardo » fece, sorridendo, come se sapesse che un detective do polizia non poteva permettersi un simile abito.

« Io non posso accettare » rispose.

« Sciocchezze e ora scusami ma siamo sommersi di lavoro. Fattelo incartare da Ivy, alle casse. Buona giornata » fece, indicando una rossa che sorrideva in attesa di rendersi utile.

Gordon fece come gli era stato detto, anche se si sentiva un po’ a terra. Forse a Oswald faceva soltanto pena per come si vestiva, non era un flirt il loro, era solo cortesia.

 ***** * *****

Jim si guardò allo specchio, sembrava che quell’abito costasse più di tutti i mobili del suo appartamento e forse era davvero così. Harvey sarebbe passato a prenderlo tra qualche minuto e cominciava a sentirsi un po’ nervoso.

Festa dell’ultimo dell’anno in anticipo: brindisi, trenini imbarazzati, altri brindisi. Non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a parlare con Oswald, si sentiva già fuori posto alla festa e ancora non ci aveva messo piede.

Oswald, intanto, fece il suo ingresso nella sala del ricevimento assieme ai genitori. Si guardò attorno ma la testa bionda che cercava non era ancora arrivata. Esibì il suo miglior sorriso mentre si aggirava sconsolato per la sala, stando ben attento ad individuare un punto in cui fosse appeso del vischio ma sembrava si fossero dimenticati di metterlo.

Si incupì leggermente, sentendosi poi stupido a pensare che una decorazione natalizia potesse davvero dargli qualche possibilità con Jim Gordon.

Molte chiacchiere noiose dopo, si imbatté in Barbara Kean che sfoggiava una delle sue ultime creazioni. Le stava benissimo ma Oswald non la sopportava, era supponente e fastidiosa, il fatto che fosse l’ex fidanzata di James Gordon non aveva niente a che fare con i sentimenti che provava per lei.

Almeno, questo era quello che si raccontava.

« Ozzy, che piacere vederti » civettò lei.

« Babs » rispose acido al soprannome che lei gli aveva affibbiato.

« Sei qui con qualcuno? »

« Perché interessa a tutti? » rispose stizzito.

« Facevo per parlare, io sto aspettando che il mio ex si faccia vivo »

« Gordon? » sperò che la bionda avesse altri ex ma a quanto sembrava stavano aspettando la stessa persona.

« Sì, proprio lui » rispose strizzando l’occhio e sparendo tra la folla.

Oswald rimase a fissarla per un po’. Era bella, intelligente e piena di pretendenti; sembrava una gazzella mente lui assomigliava più a un pinguino con lo smoking.

Abbassò lo sguardo e si diresse all’uscita, sperando di non essere notato ma di rendersi invisibile finché non fosse stato fuori dall’edificio, come quando andava a scuola. Aveva già il cappotto addosso quando suo padre apparve dietro alle sue spalle.

« Oswald, dove stai scappando? »

« Scusa, io… Ho ancora degli abiti da cucire per il 31. Scusa papà ma.. » fece un sorriso triste e sparì dalla festa.

Qualche minuto dopo Jim Gordon arrivò assieme ad Harvey. Al solito Bullock, che era un animale da festa, si mise subito a salutare tutti e prendersi da bene. Jim, invece, cercava disperatamente di individuare il suo stilista preferito. Aveva intravisto la madre pertanto doveva essere già arrivato, eppure non riusciva a vederlo.

Improvvisamente due mani gli coprirono gli occhi « Ciao, ex »

« Barbara? » affermò sconsolato.

« Proprio io. Vedo che sei venuto con Bullock » affermò con un sorrisetto furbo « vorrei presentarti la mia fidanzata, Tabitha Galavan. La vedi? È quella sexy lì del buffet » fece indicando una mora sensuale.

« Wow, ci tieni a farmi schiattare d’invidia, Barbara? Non è da te il risentimento » rispose annoiato, continuando a cercare Oswald.

Barbara non trattenne un’espressione infastidita ma finì per congedarsi con finta cortesia e si riunì alla sua nuova fidanzata, mentre Jim si dirigeva verso un cameriere per prendere un bicchiere di champagne. Venti minuti dopo non aveva ancora trovato Oswald ed era già abbastanza annoiato, per cui salutò Harvey e uscì dalla sala alla ricerca di un taxi.

Era ancora in attesa sul marciapiede quando il sig. Van Dahl si avvicinò a lui, lasciando Gordon piuttosto sorpreso.

« Mi scusi detective, non voglio disturbarla ma sembrava cercasse qualcuno, prima alla festa »

Gordon arrossì, era abbastanza imbarazzante che qualcuno lo avesse notato « A dir la verità cercavo suo figlio, sapevo che sarebbe venuto e volevo salutarlo »

« Si stava annoiando ed è tornato all’atelier. Credo fosse deluso dai partecipanti alla festa. O dalla mancanza di qualcuno di essi » rispose, strizzando l’occhio.

***** * ****

Oswald stava apportando gli ultimi ritocchi ad un abito per la figlia di Carmine Falcone. La ragazza amava i vestiti molto scollati e anche quello per Capodanno non faceva eccezione. Sospirò frustrato mentre sistemava l’orlo della manica, aveva fantasticato di passare la serata con il suo detective, invece era da solo, all’atelier, circondato dalla stoffa e nient’altro.

Stava pensando di andarsene a casa, quando qualcuno bussò alla vetrina del negozio. Incuriosito guardò chi potesse essere, magari un polizotto di ronda allertato dalla luce di un negozio che doveva essere chiuso, invece non era un semplice agente ma un detective.

Si avvicinò alla vetrina, aprendo più volte la bocca per dire qualcosa ma Jim scoppiò a ridere e gli fece cenno di andare alla porta per aprirgli.

Oswald annuì e si diresse all’ingresso, con le gambe che gli tremavano perché sembrava tutto troppo surreale. Forse si era addormentato mentre stava cucendo ed era in un magnifico sogno; di certo non voleva svegliarsi.

Aprì la porta e Jim gli sorrise « La festa era così noiosa da scappare al lavoro? Sei peggio di me » osservò, scherzoso.

Oswald si grattò la testa, c’era sicuramente una risposta intelligente da dare ma gli mancavano le parole.

« Volevo ringraziarti per il completo » fece Jim e Oswald iniziò a rilassarsi, non era un incontro romantico e misterioso, voleva solo essere cortese.

« Di nulla, sta sicuramente meglio a te che a qualunque altro cliente. Ma del resto, tu staresti bene anche con un sacco dei rifiuti » si pentì appena le parole uscirono dalla sua bocca ed arrossì violentemente quando Jim inclinò il capo e gli lanciò uno sguardo che seduttivo era dire poco.

« Beh, grazie Oswald. Sai cosa ho notato alla festa, oltra alla tua mancanza? L’insolita mancanza di vischio » fece avvicinandosi.

Oswald trattenne il fiato per un attimo « Stavo proprio… » non riuscì a completare la frase perché le labbra di Jim si appoggiarono sulle sue, zittendolo.

« Buona vigilia, della vigilia, dell’ultimo giorno dell’anno, Oswald » sussurrò malizioso, prendendo a baciargli il collo.

« A te » riuscì soltanto a rispondere.

« Mi chiedevo » fece Jim stringendolo tra le braccia « Vendete anche pigiami qui? Potrebbe servirtene uno tra qualche ora »

« Jim Gordon! » affermò scandalizzato, ma in realtà stava ridendo.

Jim alzò le mani, in una finta resa « No, davvero, è così urgente il lavoro qui o possiamo andare a bere qualcosa qui vicino, in un posto più vivo del tuo negozio ma meno affollato della festa? »

« Direi di sì » rispose riprendendo a baciarlo  « e per la cronaca, mi può andar bene anche una tua camicia per dormire »

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti e grazie se siete arrivati fino a qui.


End file.
